


Old Chestnut

by helsinkibaby



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M, Future Fic, Het, Romance, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 05:52:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11007324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: Caitlin never used to lie.  Now she does it all the time.





	Old Chestnut

**Author's Note:**

> Theme: you lie  
> Prompt : any, any, Lying Is The Most Fun A Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off 
> 
> http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/819743.html?thread=103648031#t103648031

Caitlin's heard it said that lying is the most fun a girl can have without taking her clothes off. Once upon a time, she wouldn't have known much about that, because she never was very good at lying. But that was Before, back when she was a brunette and she could freeze people with simply a look rather than her hands, back when she was always told she had the worst poker face in the history of the world, could never get away with trying to lie, ever. 

Things have changed since she's been back in town. 

In more ways than one. 

Because when Cisco asks her one night if she wants to go to the movies, she shakes her head, says she's meeting an old friend from college. She holds her breath, waiting for him to call her out on it but he just nods and tells her to have fun. 

Another night when Team Flash are going out for drinks and karaoke, she wrinkles her nose and says she's not really in the mood to sing badly in front of so many people. Once upon a time, that wouldn't have stopped anyone from trying to convince her to go along anyway; that night, they just tell her that they'll miss her. 

She doesn't miss every night out - that would be too suspicious, even for her newfound abilities - but there's the odd dinner, a games night at Barry and Iris's, movies in the park with the gang. She bats away the invitations with a bat of her lashes and she even finds herself enjoying the game, almost waiting for the day that someone questions her, that someone puts two and too together. 

But it hasn't happened yet.

And the only one of Team Flash who knows will never tell because it's his secret too. 

"So what was tonight's excuse?" 

The many lies of Caitlin have become his favourite subject and Joe is already waiting for her that night when she steps into her apartment, tie off and sleeves rolled up, lying barefoot on her couch. Kicking off her heels, she walks towards him, lets him pull her down on top of him. 

"I told them I was washing my hair." 

He laughs heartily at that, runs his fingers through her hair. It makes her shiver in equal parts delight and anticipation. "That old chestnut?" He trails his fingers from the top of her head to the base of her spine. More shivers result. "They bought that?" 

Caitlin arches an eyebrow. "It happens to be true." She's going for haughty but she knows she's smiling too much to truly pull it off. "And if you're very good, I'll even let you wash my back." 

His laughter feels good against her lips, but not as good as the feel of his hands finding the tag of the zipper of her dress, pulling it down slowly. 

On balance, Caitlin thinks the old quote is right - lying is the most fun a girl can have without taking her clothes off. 

But of the two, she knows which one she prefers.


End file.
